1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bearing assembly, and, in particular, to a fluid bearing assembly using fluid, such as air or liquid, as an intermediate layer between two elements which move relative to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A bearing assembly is widely used as a machine part for providing a smooth rotational or sliding movement between two elements. A sliding contact type bearing assembly has to overcome a relatively large amount of friction present between the two elements. Because of this relatively large amount of friction, the two sliding elements produce significant heat and thus are subjected to high temperature, so that the material used to form the two sliding elements is limited. A rolling contact type bearing assembly is also used which includes rolling members interposed between two relatively moving elements. Thus, as compared with the sliding contact type bearing assembly, the rolling contact type bearing assembly is generally lower in friction and lower in production of heat. The rolling contact type bearing assembly may be used not only to provide a rotational relative motion between two elements, but also to provide a linear relative motion between two elements. However, in the case of a linear motion application of the rolling contact type bearing assembly, there must be provided an endless path to allow the rolling members to circulate therealong idenfinitely, and, thus, the overall structure tends to be rather complicated. Accordingly, there has been a need to develop a new bearing assembly simple in structure, low in production of heat, and easy for applications to linear as well as rotational relative motion.